Orange
by Miko No Hoshi
Summary: Again with the editing! A perfectly good PWP reduced to a fic about candy...oh, but its good candy.


EDITED VERSION! For non-mangles porn, please go to www.mediaminer.org , its right under the Sorcerer Hunters section! Here, actually, I think this is an exact link: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=26459  
  
Well, if you're still here: You can't report me! Its all PG-13, mangled and sad as hell, but perfectly acceptable!  
  
---------------------let the chopping begin---I can't look-------------------------------------  
  
  
Insight into the demented mind of the Miko: So I'm sitting at home at eleven forty eight at night watching that stupid new show with Colin Quinn and I decide to fend off the boredom by getting snack, but alas, there is no sugar in my house. And so I settle for an orange. So then ten minutes later, I'm sitting on my couch with a paper towel in my lap, orange peel in tiny pieces, and sticky fingers. That was when I realized I really hated oranges. But then I was thinking, isn't there another use for such a juicy fruity thing? Well, it was late and my doujins hadn't been out of that lock box for nearly a week and so my first thought was yaoi lemon [ed: no actual lemon contained in edited version]! And yes I can say that because no one is reading these ridiculously long notes anyway! Anyway, so here it is, my attempt to use the innocent, though [ed: comment on particularly round shape of oranges], oranges in a [ed: can't say that here] manner.  
  
  
  
  
Orange  
  
  
On one side of the table sat Gateau, holding a cup of coffee and watching. On the other side, Marron. In his hands was an orange. Oh so carefully he peeled it, laying the pieces aside on a napkin. Then he divided the fruit, first tearing it in half then into individual slices. Then he started to eat.  
  
Picking up the first slice he put it to his mouth. He stuck in the first half, biting it in two and licking the remaining half before closing his lips over the first and chewing quietly. Then came the second. Pushing the piece into his mouth, he caught the end of his fingertip, trapping it in his mouth for just a moment before letting it fall. He swallowed then looked at his hand disapprovingly. Apparently oranges were messy. A trail of light orange juice hand dripped down his finger. Bring it again to his lips, he licked it, not once, but twice, like a cat cleaning itself.  
  
Gold eyes met blue and the game was acknowledged.   
  
The entire finger went in. Slowly Marron withdrew it, making a tiny popping sound as he broke the suction. His pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. Then he picked up the second slice.  
  
There was a sound of a zipper as Gateau undid his [ed: maybe its jacket? He's hot all right]. A bit of a shuffle as he half-stood to drop them to the floor. Sitting with his knees spread and his [ed: happiness] cradled in his right hand, he watched.  
  
Marron smiled, just a bit, as he ate the second. Again he licked his fingers, pale digits going in and out of the warmth of his mouth. When they were clean to his satisfaction, he used them to undo the clasp of his collar. Reaching again to the table, he brought the third slice not to his mouth but to his neck. He traced a line down until he hit the edge of the white cloth. He frowned as if giving up and ate it.  
  
There was more shuffling and soon Marron's [ed: jacket] lay crumpled on the floor. The fourth slice he brought to his chest, running a line down the middle to the edge of his pants, taking a heavy breath, and then eating it. Again he licked his fingers, bringing them[ed: down to wave around in the air. Can you say nipples in a PG-13 fic?].  
  
Gateau grasp [ed: let's call this his pocky...yeah, pocky] with a firm hand, [ed: showing his pocky a nice time] but never taking his eyes off of the beauty across from him.   
  
Two more slices disappeared before Gateau succumbed to the inevitable. With a moan, he [ed: dropped his pocky] over his own hand. Still trembling with the aftershock he met Marron's eyes and saw that the other was smiling. Of the many secrets Marron kept his voyeurism was one of the most interesting. It extended only so far as to his lover, but it was one thing that could definitely rile the stoic mage. Of course, exhibitionism was a close second.  
  
"Come here," Gateau smiled. Marron did as told, immediately kneeling before Gateau to lick away the [ed: chocoalte] the other had made. Gateau let him, feeling the rough tongue move perfectly over his [ed: candy], bringing back what he had just rid himself of. Leaving off Gateau's [ed: pocky], Marron nuzzled down beside his thigh to suckle gently at his [ed: gobstoppers]. The rough blond hair tickled his nose, but the masculine scent it held only excited him more. Bring a hand down he rubbed at his own [ed: candy] as he tended to his [ed: significan other].  
  
Suddenly large hands fell to his shoulders, pushing him back. Gently Gateau pulled his hand away from its [ed: own candy]. In one fluid motion, he helped Marron to stand. Soon the [ed: shiny wrappings] were discarded and Marron's [ed: strawberry pocky] stood tall before him. He reached out a hand.  
  
"No," Marron halted him, "[ed: give me all your candy], please."  
  
"Can you--"  
  
"Yes."  
  
True to his word, he did. Guiding Gateau's hands, he placed them on his own hips. Grasping the back of the chair and planting his feet firmly on the edge, he lifted himself into a crouching position.   
  
"Scoot forward," he breathed. The blond did so and Marron dropped down so that he was sitting [ed: only near enough to count as shounen ai and never, ever as yaoi] . Teasingly he bit at Gateau's [ed: licorice], hands moving to broad shoulders.   
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes!" the answer turned into a hiss as he was [ed: put on] on Gateau's [ed: pocky]. His complaint was lost as his [ed: friend and battle companion] captured his mouth, pushing in his tongue and overshadowing the pain with its erratic motions.  
  
Then he moved. Lifting Marron's slight weight and bringing him down again and again, hearing the sweet sound of [ed: candy making]. [sentance removed: read, they danced] The rhythm increased, both their cries getting louder.  
  
Marron went first.  
  
"Gateau!" he yelled, arching his back and shooting [ed: cream filling] into the air. It fell to land warm on Gateau's chest.  
  
That was enough to end it for Gateau. He filled [ed: maybe its a person or maybe its a doughnut!] with his [ed: cream filling], letting his head rest on the other's shoulder as they both felt the cool of the air for the first time as it rushed over their sweat drenched bodies [from you know, dancing].  
  
"Thank you, my lovely," Gateau whispered.  
  
"Carry me to [ed: the candy factory?]?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~end~  
  
Original Notes: Ano, I lost the oranges along the way, but what the hell I'll post it anyway! No one reads this stiff anyway. Oh? What? You do read [ed: stuff about candy]? You like senseless Sorcerer Hunters [ed: candy] with the [ed: decently clothes] Marron? Well then, you better review so you can get more of it! As for me, I think there are some carrots in the fridge...  
  
  
FF.net notes: You can't report me, its just candy... Ad this is as much as I will edit, I'm not re-writing things around a rating limit, to hell with that! And if this weren't PG-13 I'd add a few more words to that as well!  
  
Her Supreme Omni-potence,  
Miko No Hoshi 


End file.
